


Straight Into The Night

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alley Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Repaying Debt, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "So", Tsunade inquires, looking up from her cup of sake. "How do we settle this?" Reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.
Relationships: Tsunade (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Straight Into The Night

"So", Tsunade inquires, looking up from her cup of sake. "How do we settle this?"

Taking another sip to buy yourself some time, you carefully arrange the words in your head. Her question stems from the fact that you had paid for her losses at the casino tonight. You did it on a whim without expecting anything in return. To your surprise, however, Tsunade had followed you into a bar, after you left.

As you slowly put down your drink, you turn to face her. You reach out and, brushing your hand over her knee and along her thigh, you muster enough confidence to meet her eyes. Something in them changes immediately and the way she looks at you makes it abundantly clear that's because she understands your intentions.

"I see."

She downs the rest of her sake and raises from her seat.

"Come."

You do the same and quickly gulp down what remains of your drink to follow her. Pushing past people, you try to stay as close as possible. She guides you through corridors, away from the crowd and through a door. Behind it, there's a small courtyard connecting seamlessly to an alley. In the distance, you can see the lights of a street.

Your attention is quickly taken over by Tsunade as she pushes you against the wall right next to the door. Her hands move quick to work on your trousers. Once unbuttoned and relieved of the belt, her fingers quickly sneak underneath the rim of your underwear, and she undresses you from the waist-down with a strong pull. Under her touch, your shaft quickly hardens, as she runs her fingers along your length.

Through all this, she doesn't as do as much as look at you, instead staring right down where her hand is busy. A little irritated by that, you reach out and touch her chin. Slowly, she follows your guidance and raises her head. The expression in her eyes is cold. It fits her mechanically movements. Still, it makes you curious. If she loathed the idea, why did she bring you here? Without thinking, you kiss her. She breaks it almost right away, but in one way, it's a success.

At least you got a reaction. Her free hand wraps strongly around your wrist as she glares at you.

"No kissing."

She lets go, steps away, and walks across to the other side of the door, further into the corner. There, she undresses the same way she had done to you before the kiss.

"Hurry up."

She straight-up orders you around now. Deciding that you don't mind, you kick off your loose clothes and do as told. When you pull up behind her, she has already positioned herself with her forearms resting against the wall for stability, fingers intertwined.

Aside from her 'order' she remains silent even as you position yourself. You wait for a moment, cock in hand and just centimetres away from touching her entrance, just to make sure.

"Go ahead", she says. Her volume is lower, but she sounds just as before.

Not wanting to waste any more time on thoughts, you align yourself and push forward. With a delightful groan, your shaft slides into her snug, warm pussy. The moment you enter her, it becomes apparent how little cares about putting up any sort of act for you. Tsunade makes no noise as your cock inches deeper and deeper. Right away, you give her the whole length, bottom out without second thoughts.

The way she breathes out sounds pressed and on another whim, regardless of her words echoing through your mind, you can't resist. Brushing her blond hair out of the way, you kiss the back of her neck. Her skin is sweaty and tastes salty because of the heat inside the bar. She inhales sharply, but to your surprise doesn't protest.

"Just get this over with", she says, following a deep sigh.

There's a small hint of anger in her voice. You straighten yourself, licking your lips.

"Alright."

She gasps, taken by surprise in the way you start to move. Given the amount of alcohol you've had, and your general exhaustion caused by lack of sleep during the previous night, you don't plan to take any chances regarding your stamina. Hands strongly pressed to waist, you fuck Tsunade at a relentless pace, without warning. It has her leaning forward until her head rests against her forearms. Indeed, you can feel the rapid deep inside yourself and at the rate you're shoving against her, it wouldn't take long.

Occasionally, a grunt escapes Tsunade, but otherwise she does her best to keep up a facade like none of this concerns her. It doesn't really add anything exciting by itself, but her instistence to keep it this way spurs you on. Maybe, with a little more push, you could get her to play along. It's an alluring thought, but tonight would not be the time to explore it further. With a little sadness, you can feel the knot tighten, realizing you're already much closer than anticipated.

Still, you're determined to make good use of the opportunity.

"Gonna cum."

Circumstances aside, you feel it's only fair to tell her. She shoots you an alarmed glare over her shoulder.

"Wait, I didn't say-"

Shoving her forward with a sudden movement, you close the distance to her face.

"You didn't say ... What exactly? Don't forget who bailed out who here."

Against your expectations, your daring tone shuts her protest down just long enough until everything comes together. The dam breaks, but you keep going. Even with your clockwork fully wound, you keep hammering into her. Even as your penis starts to twitch inside, you don't slow the movement of your hips. Grinding against Tsunade, you refuse to stop. All muscles in your legs burn, and so do your lungs, as you bottom out for a final time.

White haze settles over your mind as thick spurts of your seed fire off into your hokage's tight pussy. She groans audibly as it happens, but as you happily pump her full of your cum, it's music to your ears. In this state, riding the height of your orgasm, you let go of her waist to wrap your arms around her instead. Pulling Tsunade tightly against you, you rest your chin on her shoulder and breath in her scent as you slowly relax.

Before you can fully come back to your senses however, she uses her strength to escape your hug and walks off your cock. Out of energy, you miraculously manage to bring up your hands to prevent yourself from hitting the wall. Through halfway-closed eyelids, you watch as she pulls up her pants and fixes her clothes. Then, she turns to you.

She doesn't come closer or says anything. The question is apparent in her eyes.

"We're square."

Upon your confirmation, Tsunade turns around and walks out into the street, and disappears from sight. You're left behind still breathing heavily, to straighten yourself as you ponder your options for the rest of the night.


End file.
